


Glow

by petitnuage



Series: Solaire [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bruises, Cuddles, Developing Relationship, F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitnuage/pseuds/petitnuage
Summary: Cullen forgets to knock at the door of Nemaya’s room. He is too focused on the documents he’s holding. He has read them over and over again, to the point where he knows every word by heart. Miraculously, he doesn’t trip over his own feet when he’s walking up the stairs, even with his eyes fixed on the paper.But he doesn’t realize she is taking a bath, until he finally reports his attention on her. She doesn’t seem surprised, nor even embarrassed and it's not the first time he’s seeing a naked body and yet, he can’t help but blush. He should look away but the sight in front of him is almost divine. He feels like he should drop on his knees and worship her.





	Glow

Cullen forgets to knock at the door of Nemaya’s room. He is too focused on the documents he’s holding. He has read them over and over again, to the point where he knows every word by heart. Miraculously, he doesn’t trip over his own feet when he’s walking up the stairs, even with his eyes fixed on the paper.  
But he doesn’t realize she is taking a bath, until he finally reports his attention on her. She doesn’t seem surprised, nor even embarrassed and it's not the first time he’s seeing a naked body and yet, he can’t help but blush. He should look away but the sight in front of him is almost divine. He feels like he should drop on his knees and worship her.

" I apologize, I didn't realize you were… busy "  
" It’s okay. You wanted to talk to me about something ? "

Her voice is calm, soothing. Almost hypnotizing. He nods and he makes his way to her bed. But he doesn't sit, doesn't dare to. He makes his report to her, but he can't take his eyes away from her. She seems unbothered by his presence, as she keeps on cleaning herself thoroughly. The documents he's gripping firmly in his hand are useless. He remembers every word perfectly and they should flow naturally from his mouth but Nemaya looks like she's glowing, because of the reflection of the fire in the water. She's beautiful and it's a mesmerizing sight, one that renders him speechless, and he thinks she really might be sent by the Maker.  
He doesn't know for how long he has been staring at her, but suddenly she gets up from the tub she had been sitting in, and it almost startles him. She doesn't hide her body and he can see everything. Bruises, scars and freckles cover her body. His eyes linger on a particularly bad wound, under her left breast, and its the kind of wound that you still feel months, years after. A reminder, of some sort, but it only reminds him of how mortal she is. He is too nervous to move, and it's a good thing. Because he would caress the swollen purple skin, in hope to take the pain away. But Cullen is no mage, no healer and he's not really good at taking care of his own pains.  
She still doesn't move. She teases him, and it works. Their eyes meet for a brief second and he can see the mischief in hers. She picks up a towel and wraps herself completely in it. He doesn't know what she has in mind, but he is curious. Then, she makes her way towards him. Every step she takes are calculated and slow and they leave wet prints on the wooden floor. And now, she's so close. Too close. Her wet hair is sticking to her face, he can see the droplets of water in her eyelashes, he can count the freckles on her cheeks and he can make out the delicate details of her vallaslin. He could even trace it with the tips of his fingers. But its a mere fantasy in his mind because he can't do anything else but stare.  
He wants to say something, but then she pushes him lightly, and he’s sitting on the edge of her bed. She takes the reports from his hand and she puts them on her desk, out of reach.

When she comes back to the bed, their eyes meet again and Cullen can sense that she is nervous too. Somehow, that's a comforting thought.  
She places her right hand, the one that doesn't have the mark, on his cheek and caresses his cheekbone with her thumb. The gesture is soft, and he can't help but lean into it. It has been a while since anyone made him feel softness, but he still felt like she could break him. She holds his heart in her hand and without a thought, he turns his head and kisses her palm. She won't break him, he knows it but deep down, he is scared. One day, she will face Corypheus, and he might lose her. The realization sends a shiver down his spine.  
She still caresses his cheek when tears are forming in his eyes. She looks hurt, worried and it doesn't help the growing sadness in his heart. He wraps his arms tightly around her waist and pulls her close to him. He rests his head against her chest and he can hear the steady beats of her heart. He closes his eyes and he focuses on it, it helps him stay calm. She will be okay, she will slay Corypheus and she will be freed of the burden that is saving the world. 

He takes off his gloves and pushes the towel away from her shoulders. He lets it all fall to the ground, he will care later. This time when he sees her naked form, he doesn’t blush. His eyes are fixated on the bruise he noticed earlier, and it’s even worse than he thought. Still, he can’t help but brush his fingers against it. When she’s flinching in pain, he tries to take his hand away but she’s holding it against the hematoma. He can feel the warmth of the Anchor against his skin and when he looks up, Nemaya’s expression is unreadable. 

“ Nem- “  
“ I- I didn’t heal it because I want to remember what I am fighting for. I don’t want to forget the people who sacrificed their lives for our cause. “ And she says it so quietly, he almost doesn’t hear her. She presses his thumb against the purple of her skin and he knows it hurts by the way she bites her lip and how tightly she shuts her eyes. Cullen doesn’t fight it back but he tucks a lock of hair behind her ear with his free hand. He looks at her face, admires it. Even in pain, she is beautiful but he wants nothing more than to kiss the space between her furrowed brows, to kiss it again and again until the pained grimace on her face is being replaced by her tender smile. He wants to kiss her, but he won’t. Not now. Not when her eyes are filled with tears and his skin almost burns because of the Anchor. He can’t even imagine how painful it must be for her. 

“ You should still have it checked. “  
“ But- “  
“ Please. “ She lets go of his hand and for a moment, they both stay silent. Cullen is speechless and he thinks he might have upset her.  
" Do you have any work to do ? "  
" Aside from extra reports, i dont. "  
" Can they wait tomorrow ? "  
" Surely, but i'd rather- "  
" Stay. " Her voice is almost pleading, she looks desperate. The fire doesn’t make her glow but she's still as beautiful. And she's playing with the buckle of his breastplate. He knows what it means. Take it off. So he gets up, and starts taking off every piece of armor and clothing covering his body until only his smallclothes remain. He knows she's watching, staring. But he doesn’t make a show of it, doesn't tease. He feels lightheaded because of the fumes of the candles and because he realize how uselessly big her room is, and how lonely she must feel in it. He wants nothing more than to curl up against her under a blanket and fall asleep.  
He leaves his clothes on the floor. It isn’t like him, but the sight before him is too enticing to care. The Chantry taught him better but he can be only so strong in front of Temptation. She looks like a painting, by the way she's laying on the bed, and by the way she smiles. Her eyes shimmer with mischief. She is exquisite.  
In one step, his knees are touching the bed. She pulls him by the arm, and before he knows it, they're both under the blanket. They're facing each other and at first, it's awkward. They don’t know where to put their limbs and they’re trying not to touch the other. But it’s stupid, because they find comfort in holding each other.  
Her breath is warm against his nose and he stares at her lips. He still wants to kiss her. Now, more than ever. He doesn't realize he said it out loud until she’s pressing her lips against his. It feels right, like two puzzle pieces clicking together.  
It's not the first time they kiss. The first time was short, but still sweet. If they could, they would have stayed on the battlements and spend hours kissing each other until their lips were swollen and raw. But they couldn’t, because they have duties and they have to save the world.  
However, this time its needier, clumsier and more passionate. Nothing but the clash of their teeth and the contact of their naked bodies could matter to them right now, and they would still kiss each other even if Thedas was burning.  
Cullen is overwhelmed by the sensations but he doesn't want it to stop. She tastes like red orlesian wine and she smells like soap. And when they finally break away from each other, their shaky breaths fill in the giant room, and somehow it feels like they haven't stopped. She teases her lips with her teeth, and she looks at him as if she did something wrong.

" I'm sorry, " she says, not above a whisper. " I dont know what came over me. "  
" No, I- " he stumbles over his words, his mind still foggy from the passion, and his body still feeling the remaining ghost of her lips. " I didn't mind. I liked it. A lot. " She smiles and warmth spreads through his core. She is shining. She is like the Sun, and for a moment he wonders if the tattoos on her face honours a deity who embodies the Sun. The question is on the tip of his tongue but he can't bring himself to ask, not when she wraps her arms around his back and she gently scratches his skin with her nails. It sends a shiver down his spine and he knows she did it on purpose because he hears her giggling. The tension from earlier vanishes as she keeps caressing his back, and he finally gathers the courage to press a kiss against her forehead, then several, because she didn't push him away, she didn't turn her back. Instead, she leaned appreciatively into it. For a moment, they forget about their responsibilities and it feels good. In this room, they are nobodies, just two lovers holding each other. Cullen wishes they could stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! I'll try to continue on Solaire's second chapter but college is starting very soon and i'm not sure if i'll have enough time to focus on it ! but i'll try :)  
Comments and kudos are appreciated !
> 
> now with art ! https://twitter.com/jazzmedic_nsfw/status/1198397503525335042
> 
> follow me on twitter @chaoticdebilos !


End file.
